Bumpy Road to Love
by SweetSerenityPeacexRose
Summary: It's summer time! Shigure's being silly as usual. Will Tohru soon realize she feelings for a certain orangehead? Does Kyo feel the same way? KyoxTohru Read to find out! Review, please!
1. Summer

**Chapter 1: Summer**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Fruit Baskets characters.

My first fan fic. I hope you like it.

* * *

_'Oh mom, it's the summer time already! You know what that means? I'll graduating this coming school year. I haven't forgotten my promise, mom. I'll hold that diploma and make you proud.'_ thought Tohru.

Another school year has ended for Tohru and the Sohmas. It's summer time. As usual on a lazy summer day, Kyo is on the rooftop pondering in his thoughts, Yuki is at his secret base planting more leeks (just to bug Kyo), and Tohru, making the meals, laundry, dishes, the list goes on and on. Oh yes! As for Shigure, well, he's teasing Mii again as usual.

"Shigure?! Shig-ure!?" yells Mii. Oh poor Mii, having to be teased like that. Meanwhile, Shigure snuck out of the house to do the grocery shopping for Tohru and to get away from Mii.

Back at Shigure's house, Tohru decided to go check on everyone. Up on the roogtop, Tohru went up to meet Kyo. "Hi, Kyo-kun!"

"AH! What the h--? Are you trying to scare me or something?" yelled a startled Kyo.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I-uh-I was just checking on you guys and I-uh-well-I…" stuttered an apologetic Tohru.

"Aw, forget it." said Kyo.

"Kyo, are you okay? You seem, well, I don't know, more tense and stressed these days, and it's summer, you should be relaxing, you know?" asked Tohru.

"Oh, well, nothing is really bugging me, nothing you have to be so worried about. Why'd you ask?" said Kyo.

"Well, it's summer and I just thought well, you'd be practicing your martial arts is all." said Tohru.

"Oh okay, now that you mention it…I'm off to go practice in the back, so if you need me or anything…" said Kyo as he left.

_'Damnit! Why'd I yell at her again?Argh! There's never one day when I don't yell at her. Gawsh! I'm such a…an idiot.'_ Thought Kyo to himself.

"Shigure!?" called out Mii once more. Then she noticed a note on Shigure's office door and read it.

_'I am out at the moment, I'll be back in five hours or so. Kidding, I mean one or two hours. Anyway, don't try to find me, Mii. Okay?_

_Sincerely,_

_Shigure :D'_

"Wa-ah! Shi-gu-ure…why? Why me?" cried Mii.

Meanwhile, Tohru went to the secret base to go see Yuki. "Hello, Yuki." Smile Tohru.

"Oh, hello there, Miss Honda. I didn't see you there." Smiled Yuki.

"I hope I'm not bothering you or anything" The Tohru noticed Yuki was about to plant something. "Oh what are you planting today, Yuki?" asked Tohru.

"I'm planting leeks today, care to help, Miss Honda?" asked Yuki.

"Sure! Why not?" Tohru smiled as she started to dig a hole for the seeds. "Yuki, you're not planting leeks just to bug Kyo. Are you?" asked Tohru.

Yuki laughed a bit. "I'll take that as a yes, then." said Tohru as she planted the seeds.

Afterwards, Yuki and Tohru walked back to the house, so Tohru could get lunch ready. Since Mii had nothing else to do, but wait for Shigure, she insisted on helping Tohru make lunch.

Shigure arrived back at the house just in time for lunch, but, he came back with…Haru and Momiji.

"SHIGURE!" yelled Mii, as she saw him enter the door.

* * *

Whew! I think lunch is about to get pretty hectic with a screaming Mii, an adorable little rabbit, Haru and the rest of the gang.

Review, please? I hope you liked it. 


	2. Lunch

**Chapter 2: Lunch**

* * *

As Mii began to strangle Shigure, Momiji hopped right in the house. "Tohru!" called Momiji as he began to jump and hugged her. Momiji turned into a cute little bunny.

"Momiji! How are you? What are you and Hatsuharu doing here?" asked Tohru.

"Oh, nothing. Me and Haru were playing at the park and we met Shigure on the way here, we started talking and TA-DA! Here we are!" explained Momiji.

"Oh, I see. And hello Hatsuharu! Why don't you guys join us for lunch, I'm glad I made enough food for everybody." invited Tohru.

"Please call me Haru. And yes, Momiji and I would love to join you for lunch." Said Haru calmly. Haru wandered off to the dining room to meet with Yuki and Kyo. "What are you doing here, Haru?" asked Yuki.

"I came to see you, my first love." Said Haru staring at Yuki ignoring Kyo.

"Shut up." said Yuki.

_'Damnit. What's Haru doing here? If Haru's here then where is…'_ Kyo's thoughts were cut off when Momiji came in and called, "Hello, Yuki and Kyo! How's everybody? Hey, can I sleep over tonight? Can I? Please, please?" _'...the little brat.'_ finished Kyo.

"H-- NO! I swear, everytime you open your mouth…grr…" yelled Kyo as he pushing Momiji away.

"Wah! Somebody! Kyo's hurting me! Wah!" cried Momiji.

"Kyo, please stop hurting Momiji, he and Haru will be joining us for lunch." Said Shigure.

"SHIGURE! Where's the last 750 pages of your book? Shigure! The deadline is today, damnit! Give me the last half of your damn book!" Screamed Mii.

"Calm down now, Mii. Please sit down with us and enjoy this delicious meal Tohru made for us. And at the table, please act civil and mature that a wo-_man_ such as yourself should acting." chuckled Shigure. Mii calmly sat down and ignored Shigure's rude remark.

Later, everyone had finished their meals and cleaned up. Momiji went to help Tohru with the dishes. "Hey, Kyo." said Haru sternly.

"What do you want, Haru?" said Kyo.

"I'm here to fight you that's what, now quit standing there and let's take this outside" answered Haru.

"What if I don't want to fight, huh?" scoffed Kyo.

"Heh! Chickening out now, are we?" chuckled Haru. "I knew you were too afraid I'd beat you."

"Oh yeah! What makes you think you're stronger then me, you punk?" yelled Kyo.

"Let's take this outside!" yelled Haru, at this point Haru has become Black Haru.

As they began to fight, Yuki decided to watch them…while eating a bag of popcorn.

Meanwhile, Shigure was lassoed by Mii and dragged to his office to work on the book. The truth is, as always he had already finished the 750 pages, he was just enjoying torturing Mii. "I can't work, like this." Said Shigure. Mii hovered over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" asked Mii.

"I can't work like this, because one, you're watching me like a hawk and it blocks me from getting into my creative spirit, and two, I need my jellybuns. Mii, be a dear and run to the store to buy me about um…two dozen jellybuns." Explained Shigure.

"Ugh! Fine, but you better be at least connect with your creative spirit by the time I get back!" Mii stormed out of the house to get Shigure's jellybuns. As for Shigure, he decided to play computers games on .

Back with Haru, Yuki, and Kyo. Haru was taking a big beating from Kyo. Cuts and bruises all over. Yuki had just finished his bag of popcorn when Kyo was done with Haru. "What the heck? Were you there watching us fight, this whole? And eating popcorn too?" yelled Kyo.

"Yes, why does it matter to you?" asked Yuki.

"You're trying to outsmart me! You act all goody-goody watching me and Haru fight, then you learn my strategies, so then you'll beat me! HA! You think you're so smart? I just foiled your plan! Loser!" yelled Kyo proudly.

"Stupid cat." muttered Yuki as he walked away.

Haru looked beat pretty bad. Tohru came to check on them and started spazzing when she saw Haru's condition. "Ah! Haru, what happened? Are you okay? Do you need ice? Ah! What do I do? Ah! Call Hatori!" spazzed Tohru.

"No, I'm fine, no need to worry." Said Haru. Haru left for the bathroom to wash up.

_'Darn, now I'm alone with Tohru, Not what do I do? Why am I acting so nervous in front of Tohru? She doesn't even mean that much to me…is she?'_ Kyo thought, blushing at this point.

_'Kyo, looks nervous. What do I do? Eh…'_ thought Tohru, she found herself blushing as well.

"Uh…so, um…Kyo?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah?" said Kyo.

"Oh, um, …nevermind." Said Tohru as she walked back into the house to clean up the house.

"Uh…" mumbled Kyo.

"Shigure? Would be alright if I sleptover tonight?" asked Momiji walking in to Shigure's office.

"Sure, I don't see why not? But, you have to find yourself a place to sleep." Said Shigure.

"Oh, okay. I'll just sleep in Tohru's room!" exclaimed Momiji.

"No" Yuki said firmly as he randomly walked in.

"Aw! Why not? Where will I sleep?" whined Momiji.

"Okay, fine. You can…" Yuki whisphered in Momiji's ear.

"Okay! Thanks, Yuki!" said Momiji happily.

* * *

Where is Momiji sleeping? Review and read to find out! :D


	3. Feelings

**Chapter 3: Feeling for You?**

* * *

_'Tohru. She's so pretty. I love it when she says my name. Her personality warms my heart. Gawsh, I think…I think I-I-I….I…psssh, naw, I couldn't actually love a dingbat like, like her. Do I?'_ thought Kyo in his dreams. He smiled in his sleep as he dreamed of Tohru. He stopped smiling in his sleep when started to deny those feelings. Kyo's confused, he's never felt this way before._ 'I'm sure it's just a passing crush.'_ Thought Kyo.

Kyo felt a warmth breath on his face, and it smelled like…like steamed leeks. Immediately, Kyo woke up facing…(I'm sure you know who)Momiji! Kyo got pissed, obviously. Kyo shook Momiji violently, "What the H--? Why are you sleeping my damn room? Get the h-- outta here!"

Yuki was downstairs already sipping on his tea. He grinned when he heard Kyo yelling.

_Flashback_

_"Okay, fine. You can sleep in Kyo's room tonight, okay? Just make sure he doesn't see you enter his room. Be very quiet about it. Okay, Momiji?" said Yuki._

_"Okay! Thanks, Yuki!" said Momiji happily._

_End of Flashback_

Tohru heard all of the commotion and went to Kyo's room to find Kyo shaking his cousin as if there's no tomorrow. "Wa-ah! Kyo's hurting me! Tohru, help me! Wa-ah!" cried Momiji.

"Just shut the…" Kyo didn't finish his sentence because he didn't want Tohru to see him like this, early in the morning. He stopped shaking Momiji.

"Kyo…ah! Momiji! Are you okay? Oh no! You have a nosebleed. Oh my gawsh! What do I do? Somebody, get some ice, is that right? Ack!" spazzed Tohru.

Kyo quickly went to get a pack of ice for Momiji and placed it on Momiji's neck. "I-uh…I'm so…" Kyo was cut off again, this time by Shigure.

"Oh. What happened, Momiji?" yawned Shigure. "What's all the commotion about at about 6am in the morning?"

"Kyo was shaking me violently and then, I got, I got a nosebleed, see?" explained Momiji while showing the blood-stained tissue to Shigure.

Kyo had gone downstairs to drink his milk. Yuki glared at him. "What have you done to Momiji?" asked Yuki.

"None of you business, you damn rat" said Kyo as he decided to wash away his thoughts on the rooftop. Yuki chuckled before everyone else came downstairs.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Momiji.

"Oh, what would you like, Momiji?" asked Tohru.

"I'd like to have pancakes, please!" exclaimed Shigure.

"She was asking Momiji, not you." Said Yuki as he stared at Shigure.

"I want pancakes too! Please say you'll make pancakes, Tohru! Please?" said Momiji.

"Okay, sure! I'll get to it right away!" said Tohru as she rushed to the kitchen to get out all of the ingredients.

Tohru started mixing the ingredients. _'I can shape the pancakes with cookie cutters. It'll be so cute. I think Momiji would like that.'_ Thought Tohru. She reached into the cupboard and grabbed the first shape, it was the cat cookie cutter. _'I should make some cat pancakes for Kyo. It'd be rather fitting. Teehee!'_ thought Tohru.

Once the pancakes where done, Tohru served them to everyone. Star-shaped pancakes for Shigure, moon-shaped pancakes for Yuki, she made Momiji one big, smiley faced pancake, and cat-shaped pancakes for Kyo. "Why thank you, Tohru, you shouldn't have made these star-shaped pancakes just for me!" thanked Shigure.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Honda." Smiled Yuki.

"Yay! Thank you, Tohru! This is the best! Yippee! Yay!" exclaimed Momiji.

Kyo had calmed down and went downstairs for breakfast. When he saw the cat-shaped pancakes for him, he felt rather annoyed yet happy that Tohru shaped these pancakes just for him._ 'She's so kind and considerate.'_ Thought Kyo. Kyo somewhat smiled during breakfast as he ate his pancakes. Momiji stared at Kyo with a confused expression on his face, he had no idea what was going on.

Shigure, oddly enough, ate his breakfast quietly. Yuki glanced at Kyo and looked away wondering, _'Why is he smiling?'_

_'Oh, Kyo looks so happy. I'm glad he likes the pancakes. Seeing him smile, makes my heart melt. I'm so happy when he's happy. Oh? Why does my heart melt when he smiles? Do I…love him?'_ thought Tohru. She was smiling, blushing, and eating at the same time.

At the end of breakfast, Tohru went to do the dishes, and everyone went about their errands. Momiji left around noon. Kyo was relieved.

Near the end of the day, and after dinner, Kyo was on the rooftop once more as he always is. Tohru wanted to check on him so she went to the rooftop. She found Kyo deep in thought.

Kyo noticed Tohru climbing on the rooftop. "Hi, Kyo-kun." Said Tohru.

"Oh, hey." Replied Kyo as he looked up at the sky. They were silent for a few moments until…

"Hey! Look over there. It's the sunset, Kyo, isn't it beautiful?" Tohru pointed to the sunset, so bright and beautiful. The colours just mixed together. The orange-red turning into the dark blue of the night.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Kyo.

"Hey, Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about when you see the sunset?" asked Tohru.

_'I dream of me and you hand in hand gazing the at the beautiful sunset, and we stare into each others eyes an…I-I…uh...how can I love her?'_ thought Kyo. He denied his feelings once more. "When I see the sunset, it reminds me of my training in the mountains with Master. We trained until nighttime, it was so fun…so…uh, what you think of when you see the sunset?" replied Kyo.

"Let's see, it makes me think of the beach. Everyone has fun at the beach." Answered Tohru.

A bit later, Tohru and Kyo went back into the house to go to bed. "Hey, Tohru?" said Kyo.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the pancakes from this morning." Thanked Kyo as he went into his room.

"Your welcome." Smiled Tohru. Everyone in the house were asleep, except Tohru. She kept a diary every night. So, she wrote in her diary…

* * *

If you want know what Tohru writes in her diary then, wait 'til chapter 4!

Review, please and thank you! :D


	4. Thinking of You

**Chapter 4: Thinking of You…**

**Kyo:** "Thinking of you"? What the h-- is this chapter supposed to be about?

**SSPxR:** Just keeping reading, Kyo… -rolls eyes-

**Kyo:** What da ….

**SSPxR:** End of commentary.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't what to think anymore…lately there's been only one person on my mind…Kyo. His orange hair glows in the shining sun, his ruby-red eyes are so gorgeous! Oh! And his body, oh, don't get me started. Mm-mm. Eh…when did I start thinking about Kyo like this? He may not be nice all the time, but…he's so kind and gentle to me, enough if he does yell at me. It's perfectly normal and part of his nature. You know what? I think I…I…I love him…oh, diary, I'm so confused…_

_'Oh, mom. Have I fallen in love? I wonder if he feels the same way…no. I don't think so.'_ Said Tohru to her picture of her mother.

The next day, it was raining. Yuki and Tohru had gone out to cover the garden so veggies don't get ruined. Shigure was actually is his den working (Can you believe it?) and talking to some businessman on the phone about financial stuff. Since it was raining, naturally, Kyo was weak and feeling well, mopey. (Is that a word?)

Kyo went to the kitchen and made himself some riceballs to get rid of his hungerpangs.

_'I wonder where Tohru is? Oh wait, they went out to protect the base. Damn rat, trying to steal my girl. He always has what I want. Why can't I have something for a change? Back up a minute, since when is Tohru, my girl? Oh my gawsh…I really do like her…what do I do now?'_ thought Kyo as he looked down to see in his anger of Yuki, he had crushed his riceball. 'Whoops.'

Meanwhile, Yuki and Tohru had just finished taking care of the base and were on their way home. Tohru looked lost in her thoughts and hadn't spoken that at all since this morning. "Miss Honda?"

"Oh, yes, Yuki?" replied Tohru.

"Is there something bothering you? Something on your mind?" asked a curious Yuki.

"Oh! Uh…well, no not really." Lied Tohru. _'I've never lied to Yuki before, why now?'_ She didn't want to let anyone know how she felt yet, but she was dying to tell her dear friends, Hana and Uo.

The rest of the walk home, Yuki and Tohru kept on talking about the plants in the secret base. "What are you going to do today, Yuki?"

"Since you asked, I thought I'd be able to go alone and visit my brother in his shop. I'll try to be brave and handle him properly. I want to try to understand him better. But, he's just too much sometimes. Would you like to come, Miss Honda?" replied Yuki.

"Oh, no thank you. I can't get between you two bonding, I mean, it's good you're willing to spend some time with your brother, I know Ayame will very happy, well, he just expresses his happiness in a louder way like Kagura." Answered Tohru.

So Yuki, sadly, made up his mind to venture into his brother's shop and tame him or basically, learn more about him and bond…a little. Tohru went inside to make some tea and turned on the television. Kyo walked in and decided to try and make his move. "Oh, hello Kyo."

"Oh, hey."

"Would you like some tea?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Replied Kyo. _'Say something!'_ thought Kyo.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Oh, nothing really. You?" Replied Kyo.

"Oh, I was hoping to see Uo and Hana and Hana's place today, if you don't mind." said Tohru.

"C-can I walk you there?" asked Kyo.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, it's raining and all, I thought you'd feel like not going out today, oh, but, sure if you'd like." Replied Tohru.

On the way to Hana's house, it was silent. Once they got there, Tohru thanked him. "Hey, call me when you're coming home cause…I'll come pick you up, okay?"

"Hm? Oh okay, Kyo! Thanks again!" smiled Tohru. _'I love it when she smiles.'_ Thought Kyo.

When Kyo left, Tohru went into Hana's house. "Hi, Uo, Hana, oh, and hello to you too, Megumi!"

"Hey, Tohru!" said Uo as she went and hugged her.

"Hello, Tohru." Said Hana.

"Long time no see." Said Megumi.

"I'll go make some snacks." Offered Hana. Uo, and Tohru went to the living room, and Megumi went upstairs to practice the piano.

When Hana finished making the snacks, the three friends sat in the living room munching away. "Tohru, your electric waves are telling me you wish to tell something." Said Hana.

"Really? Okay, spill, Tohru. I want to hear everything. Do you owe someone money? Need me to beat the heck outta someone?" said Uo.

"Oh no, Uo. Nothing like that. You're right, Hana. I'm not sure of it either. But…I-I…I think I like Kyo-kun!" Tohru finished the last part of the sentence quickly.

"You what?! Say that again?" said Uo starting to get concerned.

"She clearly stated she likes Kyo." Said Hana.

"Like or like-like as in love, Tohru?" asked Uo.

"Love" whispered Tohru.

"WHAT?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" yelled Uo.

"Please, calm down, Uo. Please explain how this came to be, Tohru." Said Hana.

"Well, I, uh, it started when…"

After about 10-15 minutes of explaining, Tohru sighed. "I don't know what to do…"

"You and orange top, huh?" said Uo.

"How odd. Yet, I think I can accept that." Said Hana.

"Hey, Tohru, how about we sleepover again sometime, Hana and I will see if he likes you or not" said Uo.

"Oh, uh, sure, but you don't have to go thought all that trouble to find out if he…" Tohru was cut off.

"Just give us a call, okay? Make the novelist is okay if we sleepover again." Said Uo.

"Yes, please do." Said Hana.

"Okay, oh! Look at the time, I have to get home and make for everyone. Hana, can I use your phone, please?" asked Tohru as she excused herself. Hana nodded. Once Tohru was gone, Hana and Uo started talking.

"You know, Kyo was outside with Tohru as well, I could sense his electric waves. I sensed confusion, and love in his heart. I believe he, too, is confused about his feelings as well. Could it be that he likes our sweet Tohru as well?" explained Hana.

Uo was stunned at the news. "Yeah, I guess it's possible. I'm just surprised I guess."

_Flashback_

_"You know, it's gonna happen someday. One of them is going to tell her that he likes her." Said Uo watching Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru walk away._

_"Oh no, I simply cannot allow any one of them date our Tohru."said Hana._

_"Who are you, her mother?" commented Uo._

_"I still sense something strong in their hearts. Dark clouds still linger around their hearts, I am not sure they are able to share their heart with someone else. I suppose, people have dark times to some extent, but theirs is extreme. Besides, they both seem pretty clueless when it comes to dating." Explained Hana._

_"That goes double for Tohru." Joked Uo._

_End of Flashback_

Tohru came back to the room. "Sorry, I took so long. Kyo coming to pick me up in about 10 minutes." Said Tohru as she sat back down with her friends.

The ten minutes past by so fast, the next thing they knew, they heard the doorbell ring, it was Kyo. "Hello." Said Hana.

"Hey there, Kyo-kyo!" teased Uo.

"Don't call me that!" said Kyo.

"Aw! Have I made you mad?" teased Uo.

"I'm ready, sorry, I took so long, Kyo. Thank you, Hana! Bye, Uo and Hana. Say bye to Megumi for me, please!" called Tohru as she waved goodbye and left for home with Kyo.

_'I wonder Kyo is being all nice to me all of a sudden. Walking me to and from Hana's house. That's sweet of him.'_ Thought Tohru. "Kyo? Thanks for walking me to and from Hana's house."

"Hmph, no problem." Said Kyo.

* * *

Well, there's chapter four! I hope you guys, liked it. Thank you so much to those for reviewing!


	5. Sleepover

**Chapter 5: Sleepover**

Thanks for reviewing, everybody! It makes me happy! :D

* * *

The very next day, Tohru went up to Shigure after breakfast. "Um…Shigure?"

"Yes, our little flower?" said Shigure.

"Stop calling her that or you'll regret it." Mumbled Yuki.

"Um…would it be alright if Uo and Hana sleepover again sometime soon?" asked Tohru.

"Hm…oh sure! Why not tonight? Go and call them up Tohru!" answered an eager Shigure. _'Highschool girls, high school girls, 1-2-3, high school girls…'_ As Shigure sang his little song, he began to sing it out loud absentmindedly while cleaning the house.

"High school girls, high school girls, all for ME, high school girls!" sang Shigure.

"I assume you've forgotten what kind of people Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima are? Right?" said Yuki sternly. _'He should just shut up.'_ Thought Yuki.

"Eh?" wondered Shigure.

"You dumba-- dog, her friends are a Yankee and a physic!" yelled Kyo angrily at Shigure. Tohru was busy calling her friends so she didn't hear Kyo.

"Eh? Oh, I see." Sulked Shigure as he sluggishly went back to his den. _'Yes, I forgot how eerie Saki is…although I love the fact she does like my books.'_ Thought Shugure.

A while later, Tohru came into the room and announced, "They're coming in an hour! Time to get this place cleaned up."

Amazingly, Tohru was able to clean up the main parts of the house within the hour. "Whoa, she cleans real fast…" commented an amazed and flabbergasted Kyo.

The doorbell rang. "Ah! That must be Hana and Uo!" said Tohru as she rushed to the door. To her surprise, Momiji was there. "Hi, Tohru!"

"Hi, Momiji! What are you doing here?" asked a shocked Tohru.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind if I ask again, can we sleepover?" asked Momiji.

"Oh, okay! I'm fine with that." She forgot about Hana and Uo. "But, uh, I think you should really just ask Shigure first. Uh…wait…we?" answered Tohru.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I brought Kisa along too. Hatori drived us. You see, when I told her I slept over at Shigure's house, she wanted to as well. So, I decided to bring her." Explained Momiji.

"That explains a lot!" said Tohru.

"Hi, Sissy." Said Kisa.

"AW! I LOVE YOU!" yelled Tohru as she hugged Kisa. Shigure allowed Momiji and Kisa to sleepover as well.

Shortly. Uo and Hana arrived. Surprised to see Momiji and happy to meet sweet little Kisa. After Tohru finished with introducing Kisa to her friends they went up to Tohru's room while Momiji decided to help Shigure out in the garden. "Hey kid, you're really cute!" said Uo.

"Yes, I must agree. Kisa, I like the colour of your hair." Commented Hana in the ever same tome of voice.

"Uh, thank you. I really like your friends, Sissy. They're really nice." Said Kisa.

"Thank you, Kisa. I'm glad you like them. Oh, that's right. It was unexpected that Kisa and Momiji were sleeping over, so, I hope you don't mind if we all squeeze together in the bed. M'kay?" said Tohru. They all nodded in agreement.

Kisa had brought another episode of the the corny anime she, Tohru and Hiro had watched before. They watched, laughed and had fun.

Back with Momiji, he and Shigure were trimming the bushes. "What the heck is that little brat doing here?" yelled Kyo whe he found out Momiji was here.

"I'm sleeping over Kyo, but, with Kisa this time" explained Momiji.

"WHAT?!" yelled Kyo. Kyo counted to ten and walked away to practice his martial arts.

Since Momiji's little incident last time he sleptover, Momiji slept in a sleeping bag next to Shigure's bed. Everyone slept soundly, and woke up in a good mood.

Tohru woke up early to start making breakfast for everyone. Once everyone woke up they all went downstairs for breakfast and thanked Tohru for this meal.

"Mm-mm." said Momiji. "Yet, another wonderful breakfast by Tohru!"

"Where does this kid get all his energy?" wondered Uo.

A bit later, Momiji, and Kisa left and Shigure decided to walk them home. Leaving Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hana and Uo in the house. Hana and Uo helped Tohru with the dishes.

Yuki, was up in his room, thinking._ 'Kyo's been a bit nice lately. Whenever I see him near Miss Honda, like me, he ends up somewhat smiling. How queer.'_ He thought a bit more. _'Ah! I understand. He likes Miss Honda. Not in the friendly way, but like, like, a boyfriend-girlfriend way. Although, he seems pretty clueless when it comes to dating. Though I shouldn't be one to talk.'_ Yuki sighed. He went out to Kyo.

"What do you want, you damn rat?" said Kyo.

"Nothing much, I just think I want you to admit something." Grinned Yuki.

"Eh?"

"Tell me, do you love Miss Honda?" asked Yuki.

Kyo froze. _'Have I been THAT obvious? Why does he care? He'll just take everything away from me again anyways. He just bats his pretty eyelashes and he gets everything.'_

"Why do you want to know, huh? It's none of your business!" yelled Kyo.

"Ah, by not answering me properly, I assume you DO love her." Said Yuki.

"No, I do not! I don't love her, you damn rat!" yelled Kyo furiously. At that moment, Tohru, Hana, and Uo had come out and heard all the Kyo had just yelled. Tohru gasped in sadness. Kyo and Tohru stared at each other for a bit. Then Tohru…ran up to her room crying. Never in her life, had Tohru felt so hurt. Uo and Hana both knowing that beating Kyo wasn't going to help. They just ran after Tohru.

"You damn rat, you always have to get everything you want, don't you? Why can't I have something for a change?" yelled Kyo. He ran away. _'I hate Yuki. He knew this would happen. WHY? I-I never meant to say that, I really love her…I do!'_ thought Kyo as he was running away.

Yuki not knowing what he had even done felt guilty and decided once Tohru stopped crying he'd apologize. Then it hit him. He began to think hard about what Kyo had said.

_Flashback_

_"You damn rat, you always have to get everything you want, don't you? Why can't I have something for a change?" yelled Kyo._

_End of Flashback_

Yuki was left to think about what had just happened in the past 10 mintues and went to the secret base to spend some time to himself.

Shigure was senseless of all the tension, came back from dropping off Kisa and Momiji. Went to his den and for once decided to play 'responsible adult' and fax his manuscript to Mii.

* * *

Le GASP! :O Where will Kyo go now? He just ran away! A lot has happened in this chappie! Please tell what you think and review! I'm not as good as most people when it comes to a dramatic event in a story, so, I'd like to know what you thought of it. Was it okay? Good? Bad? Review, please!


	6. My Supporting Family

**Chapter 6: My Supporting Family**

Thanks, everyone for reviewing!

**Kyo:** WHY DO I HAVE TO LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY, HUH?

**SSPxR:** No, Kyo. Being as dumb as you are, I wouldn't expect you to understand.

**Kyo:** WHAT!? TAKE THAT BACK!

**SSPxR:** Aw! You look so cute when you're mad, Kyo-kyo! –messes Kyo's hair-

**Kyo:** Grr…

* * *

It's been three whole weeks since Kyo left, Tohru been trying to get her act togetherm but, she smiles less often nowadays. Yuki noticed this and has guilty the past few days which leaves him down in the dumps. Shigure, on the other hand, was oblivious to whatever was going on in the house.

Tohru was in her room. Ever since the incident, Hana and Uo have called Tohru everyday, she seldom answered back, which is unlike Tohru. _'Oh mom. I wish what happened three weeks ago never happened at all. Have I done something wrong? Why did Kyo say that? If…if he only knew how much I loved him. Even after he said mean things to me, I…I still love him. I miss him, Mom. Please tell what would you do?'_ thought Tohru.

As if Kyoko was still here, Tohru heard her mother say softly, _'Just be yourself, you'll be fine.'_ Tohru sniffed and went back downstairs to do the laundry.

Yuki had lately been out at the base for hours everyday. _'Wha…what did Kyo mean by saying I get everything he's wanted, that's not true. Is it? Besides, what could a stupid cat like Kyo know about deep meaning and such.'_ He had convinced himself that Kyo had no meaning to that statement, but still felt miserable and guilty.

Later at dinner… "Yuki, Tohru! I have some news for you!" grinned Shigure. "Aya's coming over!" he announced happily._ 'Bad timing, I don't need my brother's ego to irritate me even more.'_ Thought Yuki to himself.

"Oh, okay." Said Tohru. She forced a smile.

"I'm here!" sang the ever so confident Ayame.

"Aya! It's really you! Our phone calls felt like nothing compared to being here with you in person!" said Shigure.

"Ah, Shigure. I'll make it up to you tonight!" said Ayame with a mischievous grin.

"Aya, please, not in front of the children." Grinned Shigure. Then they gave each other a thumbs up.

"He's been here only two minutes and already he's more then I can handle." Said Yuki.

Ayame sleptover in Kyo's room, with Kyo being gone somewhere.

Where did Kyo go? Simple. He went to the only place he could go. The dojo where Kazuma-san lived…

"My son, I know you are troubled, you know I want you to tell me everything, yet, you have decided not to tell me. Kyo, tell me what is wrong." Said Kazuma with loving eyes that showed how much he cared for Kyo.

"You know, Kyo. You'll have to go back someday. You still have to go to school after summer." Informed Kazuma.

"Must I tell you?" asked Kyo.

"Talking to someone makes you feel better."

"…fine." Said Kyo.

"…she heard every word I had said. And I never meant it, I bet she hates me now…" finished Kyo after a long explanation.

"How would you know she still hates you?"

"How can anyone forgive me after that? I blame the damn rat. He's to blame. He turns everything against me. It's not fair. It's not my fault!" said Kyo.

"Kyo…we are all at fault at some point. But, here you are now, saying that the one girl who has accepted you for who you are and your true form at that. You are saying she can't forgive you?" lectured Kazuma.

"Uh…I…" stuttered Kyo. The more he thought about, the more he was able to somewhat understand. The unexpected happened. Kyo cried. Tears streamed down his face uncontrollably. Kazuma just walked over to Kyo and hugged him as any father would. _'I love Tohru!'_ thought Kyo.

The next morning, Tohru was making breakfast. Shigure was still asleep. Yuki went out to the base. And as for Ayame, he decided to go out for a walk. _'What a lovely day! I'm sure th…'_ Ayame's thought were cut off when he came across Yuki and his secret base. "Brother! What is this? I never you knew you liked to garden. How wonderful…" Ayame stopped talking when he noticed Yuki wasn't listening. He was deep in thought as he always is.

"Yuki?"

"Huh? Oh, it's you. Listen, I'm not in the mood to deal with you so please leave me alone." Said Yuki with his head held low.

"Yuki…what's wrong? It seems to me, you're not yourself lately. Even if we are distant I want to know what's going on in your life." Said Ayame. Knowing his brother wouldn't leave until he had explained. Yuki started, "Well, you see… 10 minutes later …I didn't mean too…I just wanted to know." Finished Yuki.

It was the first time Yuki had ever opened up to his brother. Yuki was trying to be brave and holding back tears.

"Little brother…I didn't know how bad you felt. I know it's not your fault. Don't worry. You're not the only one to blame. It was all an accident, a misunderstanding. Not everyone's perfect, it's okay to make mistakes. I know you will do the right thing…" comforted Ayame.

"I never thought I'd hear that coming from you." Said Yuki. His tears were gone. It was a special moment for the brothers, the bridge was slowly building. Ayame hugged Yuki and surprisingly, he hugged his brother back in a comforting way. "Ayame, we will never tell anyone we had this conversation."

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Said Ayame.

After awhile, Kyo and Kazuma had finished Kyo's training for the day. Ever since their conversation, Kyo was thinking hard about what to do. Through those three weeks he was gone, Kyo gathered up the courage and knew what he had to do.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Kyo?"

"I-I decided I'm going back to make things right. I'm…I'm going to tell her. I want to-to set things straight." Said Kyo.

"Very well, my son. We will walk back tomorrow. For now we shall rest." Smiled Kazuma.

* * *

How was this chapter? Yeah, I think Ayame and Yuki were a bit OOC. But hey? What's the harm in bonding? Review, please! :D

Seeya in chapter 7!


	7. Sealed With A Kiss

**Chapter 7: Sealed with a Kiss**

**SSPxR:** Well, thanks for reviewing guys! I believe this will be the last chapter. Oh! But not to worry! A sequel is on its way! Put me on your _author alerts_ if you want to stay tuned. :D

The next day at breakfast, Ayame had to leave to return to his shop and help Mine. Though it may be summer, he still has work to do. Ayame left after breakfast. Up in his room, Yuki reflected on his conversation with his brother the other day and tried to find a deeper meaning to the last Kyo said to him. In his mind he knew what to do, he only hoped he had to courage to do it. Shigure had to go to a well-known bookstore for book-signing. "Well, goodbye, Tohru and Yuki. I'm off to meet my dear fans! Don't do anything naughty!" teased Shigure as he left.

"You dirty old man!" scowled Yuki.

"Kyo, it is time to go." Said Kazuma.

"Yes, Father." Nodded Kyo and they set off on their journey.

Shigure came home just a bit after lunch and raved about all the fans waiting for him and he mentioned that some of his fans were high school girls. Yuki rolled his eyes at this. "Is that all you ever think about? High school girls?" Shigure ignored him and droned on and on and on.

At about 4pm, they heard the door open. Yuki went to the door to see Kazuma. "Hi, Master. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yes it has, Yuki." He smiled. Tohru came to the foyer to see who it was.

"Yuki, I'd to see how well you've been doing. Interested in some more training?" asked Kazuma.

"Okay." Answered Yuki. The two went out to the backyard to train.

As soon as they left, Kyo walked in. The moment Tohru saw him, memories of that day flooded back and tears welled up in her eyes. "Kyo…" She was about to run off again, but, Kyo grabbed her arm._ 'This is it.'_ Thought Kyo.

"Kyo, you've hurt me enough, what more do you want?" cried Tohru. Her tears fell and couldn't stop.

"I…look, I'm not very good at this. Argh…look, I'm sorry, okay? I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. What I said wasn't…wasn't true.." Kyo looked down and let go of her arm.

"Kyo…you're…sorry?" said Tohru.

"...yes, I truly am. Forgive me? Forgive for being so stupid to even say that?" begged Kyo.

"Yes…yes, Kyo I forgive you." Tohru looked up at Kyo. Kyo looked her tear-stained eyes.

"Kyo, you really never meant what you said?" asked Tohru.

"What do you think?" smiled Kyo.

Before Tohru could even reply, he sealed it with a kiss. He kissed lovingly with all his love. It was his way of saying he loved her. She returned the kiss and she hugged him and he hugged back. There was no poof! "Kyo! The curse! Is it…"

A sudden flash was seen and they heard a little click! It was Shigure taking pictures of them kissing, hugging, and staring into each other's eyes. "YOU DAMN PERVERTED DOG!" yelled Kyo angrily, he was about to pound Shigure.

"Wait Kyo! You know, I forgot to tell you. There IS another way for the curse to be broken…if the cat falls in love, says he's sorry and seals it…with a kiss. Which by the way, next time, do you think you could add a bit more tongue into it?" explained Shigure.

Tohru was overwhelmed by the news and she paid no attention to Shigure dirty thoughts.

At dinner, Kyo and Tohru sat next to each other happily. _'I haven't seen Ms. Honda smile like this in weeks! I…I'm relieved to see things worked out.'_ Thought Yuki.

"Um, Miss Honda, Cat, may I please say something?" asked Yuki looking down.

"Oh yes, Yuki." Answered Tohru.

"What is it, ya damn rat?" replied Kyo angrily. Kyo's still mad at Yuki.

"I'm sorry." Said Yuki. Kyo was surprised to hear this.

"For what?" asked Tohru.

"Well, Kyo only said what he said because I was bothering him. I knew he never meant it. I could see he loves you very much, Miss Honda. In fact, now I see how much you both love each other." Smiled Yuki. He was really relieved he said sorry.

"It's alright Yuki." Said Tohru.

"Fine." Said Kyo.

Kazuma and Shigure smiled to see things had worked out. Since the curse was broken, members of the zodiac were now able to freely hug anyone and Akito didn't have to die. Shigure went over to Tohru and hugged her. "Ah, our little flower has saved us form our evil family curse. I feel so free. Thank you!" thanked Shigure.

"Why must you say everything in a perverted way? Are you born like that or something?" said Yuki sternly.

"Stop acting like that around my girlfriend damnit!" yelled a fumed Kyo.

"I'm glad to see that everything is back to normal!" smiled Tohru.

After dinner, Shigure wanted to announce to everyone that the curse was free. Yuki went to go and train with Kazuma in the yard. Kazuma would be sharing Kyo's room for the night.

Up on the rooftop lay Kyo and Tohru. They looked so happy with each other, both relieved they know that they love each other.

"Kyo, I love…you so much right now. Don't ever leave my side." Said Tohru. She nestled her head into his chest.

"I never will leave." Said Kyo stroking her hair. They looked at the sunset and kissed each other. They had one month before school to spend together. After all they've been through, it's been sealed with a kiss…

* * *

How was the ending? Was it good? I hope so! :D

Special thanks goes to:

Kyonkichi-san. Thanks for reviewing each and every chapter! :O


End file.
